Why?
by Ashe Nightshade
Summary: England can't understand why love has to be so unfair. Rated T because...I'm paranoid, I suppose.


**Why hello there ^w^ I'm posting some drabbles I found lying around on my computer, this one and three others.**

**A forewarning to anyone currently reading my story Assassins-these drabbles are:**

**a. From long before my chapter story**

**b. Oneshots**

**c. Not revised**

**d. For the most part, very short.**

**So the oneshots, should you choose to read this or any others, may not be as well-written, detailed, or involved as my other story. Just a heads-up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

England growled under his breath as he watched America and Russia holding hands.

It was the middle of a world meeting, and England couldn't stop staring at the couple. More precisely, he couldn't stop staring daggers at Russia. He refused to look directly at America; it hurt too much to see the one he loved giving Russia the look England wished he was getting from America.

Russia. Why Russia? Why couldn't it have been him? Why wasn't he good enough for Al-America?!

England forced his eyes away from the happy, oblivious couple and back to the front of the room, where Germany was conducting the meeting in his usual manner.

France, seated next to England, shot him an unreadable look and squeezed his hand.

Ah, France. How long had they been together now? A few months? And somehow, England's heart still wasn't in it.

Well, his heart did still belong to America.

It had been shortly after America had started dating Russia. England had felt like his heart was being cut in half with a blunt knife.

The frog had paid him a visit then.

_"Angleterre!"_

_England scowled. He didn't want to deal with France right now. He wanted to be alone, to nurse his heartache. "What do you want, bloody frog?"_

_"I saw you today. When America and Russia announced..."_

_"Don't say it," England cut in through gritted teeth. _

_"Mon ami, you cannot deny the truth!"_

_England clenched his fists. "What. Do. You. Want."_

_France became unusually serious. "Well, Angleterre, I have a...proposition."_

That was how it had started. France had explained, much to England's disbelief (and dislike), that he was, apparently, in love with England. And then proposed they date.

Needless to say, it had taken some time for England to actually...er...stop shouting and think about it.

France insisted it would help him get over America.

_"You bloody frog! What do you think this is, some kind of joke?" England had shouted at France. _

_"Non, non!" France insisted. "It is l'amour!"_

_"What makes you think-I wouldn't-I can't-you know I'm in love with-with-Alf-America-" It hurt just to say his name. And he couldn't even handle speaking America's human name._

_"It could be the first step," France had said seriously, watching England. _

_"Wha-huh?" England said uncomprehendingly. _

_"Being with someone else. It could be the first step to getting over America."_

_"And by someone else, you mean..."_

_"Moi, yes."_

And so it had begun. England had taken a while to warm up to the idea, but even now he couldn't see France as anything more than a friend.

France claimed it was a start.

England was amazed at how long the frog had managed to stay faithful, when they weren't even really dating. They'd barely even kissed. Yet somehow, France had as yet not pressured England for anything and also managed to not sleep around or even kiss anyone else.

England almost wished his heart was free to be given to France, rather than stuck on Al-America.

That was another tip from France. Supposedly, by distancing himself from America, England would get over him faster. And that included not calling America Alfred, like he often used to.

America couldn't seem to understand why England was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder. The blockheaded American was oblivious to England's feelings, and his heartache.

All the more reason to let him go, and focus on France. Right?

But try as he might, England couldn't let America go.

Why? Why did America have to be with Russia and not him? Why did America have to love Russia instead of England? Why couldn't England let him go? Why did his heart have to be attached to someone who could care less about him?

Why did it have to be like this?

**Aaaaaand SCENE.**

**Sorry if you disagree with the way France acts in the memory parts of this, but, well, the way I see it, he's been in love with England for a very, very long time, but he's been leaving England alone and not letting on to it because he didn't want to ruin any chance England might have with America. However, as it became clear that England no longer had a chance with America, France jumped in immediately because**

**He's been in love with England for _a long fucking time._ That's gotta hurt, so I kind of pictured him as a bit willing to take any chance he could get.**

**He wants to help England get over America as quickly as possible because he hates seeing England hurting.**

**That aside, please review if you have constructive criticism or just want to say hi or whatever. Reviews are always welcome :) But no flaming or I will sic Russia on you ^.^ Have a loverly day!**


End file.
